Hayley Anne Potter: Book One
by BlankBrained
Summary: See through Harry Potter's little sister's eyes following a slightly adapted version of the books.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Hayley**

I woke to the abrupt and harsh rapping of knuckles against the cupboard door. "Hayley! Harry! You better be out here in 5 minutes and cooking breakfast!" There was no threat attached to it but it was implied. Get out or you would have hell to pay once you did get out.

I woke up before Harry did. I grabbed and shirt and a skirt both oversized. I rolled the sleeves on the shirt and tucked it into the skirt which luckily had an elastic waistband. They were new hand-me-downs from Aunt Petunia.

I shook Harry. "Wake up Harry. You have 2 minutes to get up." He rolled over mumbling something. I sighed and shook him a little more until his eyes blearily opened.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled as I handed him his glasses.

"You have like a minute and a half now to get ready." I threw a shirt and a pair of pants at him. "Let's go!"

Still half asleep he half caught half let the clothing fall at him, and got dressed.

I followed Harry out of the cupboard quickly walking to the kitchen while pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"-but last year I had 37 presents!" Dudley whined at his father faking a wobbling lip. His mother rushed over to calm her 'wittle Dudders' and thrusted a pair of tongs and a spoon at Harry and I.

"Watch the bacon and eggs. Don't let anything burn or overcook." She hissed at us before she rushed over to Dudley promising new presents for her little boy's birthday.

Harry took the tongs and I took the spoon as we both went to the stove. I had to stand on a stool so I could see the whole pan. I stirred with my right hand. My left arm was still sore from yesterday. Uncle Vernon had grabbed my arm and had thrown me to the ground when I had suggested that his keys had vanished. Anything that wasn't normal talk was forbidden. I tended to slip up a little more than Harry.

Harry noticed me not using my normal hand and gave me a curious look. "How bad is it?"

I shrugged nonchalantly trying not to give any clue for him to worry. "Just a bruise. I've had worse."

"Hayley." Harry warned lightly knowing I wasn't telling the full truth.

"Well its true. I've had worse. Watch the bacon you are going to make it burn." I returned to stirring the eggs.

"-BUT I DON'T WANT THEM TO COME!" A now fake crying Dudley screamed from the other room "THEY ARE RUINING MY BIRTHDAY!"

"What did you do now?" I asked Harry with a small smirk scooping the eggs onto 3 plates for my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin.

Harry motioned for me to be quiet and listen to what they were saying.

"-let them stay here?"

"And come home with the house blown up? Is that really a good idea Vernon?"

"They wouldn't do anything stupid. I would make sure of that."

Harry and I looked at each other. My face excited, his worried. I whispered to him as he divided the bacon onto the plates and drained the bacon fat and oil into a different bowl. I grabbed a plate as he grabbed the two others and we were starting into the other room to give them their breakfast when Vernon shouted from the other room "POTTERS!"

I hurried up Harry behind me as we darted into the room. I held out my plate. "Breakfast?"

Harry appeared behind me and Dudley grabbed the plate from my hands Aunt Petunia taking the other two plates and setting them down.

Uncle Vernon spoke very pointedly as if we couldn't understand all the words he was saying to us"While we are at the zoo you two will stay here. I expect the kitchen should be clean when we get back not to mention if one thing is out of place you will regret ever coming to this house. Understand?" He made eye contact with Harry and waited till Harry nodded before being satisfied. He didn't bother with me. Apparently I wasn't a threat to the house being blow up. "We will be back in 3 hours or so." The doorbell rang as Dudley's gang of friends strolled into the house only to be shuffled out again to the cars.

Harry and I stayed quiet and went into the kitchen to clean staying silent and quiet until we were sure the cars were gone and weren't coming back for quite some time.

5 minutes passed and I dropped the dish I was absentmindedly stirring soapy water around in back into the sink and laughed. "Harry! We have the entire house to ourselves for 3 hours! We can watch television. Whatever shows we want! And we can go on the computer maybe! And we can be loud and do things and no one will even know! It will be the best day ever!"

Harry laughed. "We have to clean first and then we'll see what we can do. We just have to be careful doing it."

I rolled my eyes at him. He always had to be a party pooper. "Whatever. Careful or not this is the best thing ever! And no amount of sneaking, or dishes, will ruin this for me."

"What about soap?" Harry asked pausing from rinsing him plate.

"Soap?" I questioned

And with a grin Harry dropped a large amount of soapy bubbles on my head. I froze for a second as the water and bubbles slowly started to run down my hair. "This is war." And with that I flung a handful of bubbles back at him

He returned the favor and within minutes of our madness we were soaking wet, covered in bubbles, and water was covering the floor.

"TRUCE!" I called out as Harry threatened to throw a pot filled with water on me. He set down his pot and still laughing over our soap war we finished the dishes.

I motioned to the ground after we were done. "We have to mop now too."

Harry shrugged not really caring. "I'll grab the mop you get the floor cleaner all ready."

But as we split to do our chores the doorbell rang. "You get it!" I shouted at Harry assuming it was just the postman with a package for Dudley.

I heard Harry open the door and listened while the bucket filled with water.

"Harry Potter? Are your Aunt and Uncle home?" A voice asked. A voice I didn't recognise and I knew almost everyone who generally came to the door.

"No, they are at the zoo for my cousin's birthday party. Can I take a message?" I heard Harry say.

"Oh no. I'm actually pleased with that. I really didn't want to talk to your Aunt and Uncle. They never liked me much. My name is Remus Lupin. I'm here to talk to you about your acceptance to Hogwarts." The voice continued and mopping was forgotten. I quickly crept up behind my brother and tugged on his sleeve giving him a questioning look when he looked down at me.

"You must be Hayley Potter." The man said to me. I shrinked back behind Harry a little. I wasn't the best with new people. And he had this look that said he knew more about us than we knew about him. Not to mention his strange attire. "You have your Lilly's face. But James's eyes and hair I see. And Harry, you look so much like James. But you have your mother's eyes. Spitting images of them you two are. But I'm getting off topic. May I come in?"

Harry nodded and moved to the side gesturing for him to come in. "You knew our parents?"

The man smiled. "James and Lily were some of my closest friends. I knew them when they were only 11 and all but hated each other. But we will have plenty of time to talk about your parents. I need to talk to you Harry about Hogwarts."

Harry turned to me. "How about you go get into something dry while I talk to ?"

I nodded and let them go into the living room while I darted into the cupboard and quickly changed into a dry shirt and jeans and then snuck over to the doorway to the living area hiding and listening.

"You mean I can do magic? That can't be right." Harry was protesting.

_Magic?_ I thought confused _They were talking about magic? He was crazy. This man was crazy. Magic didn't exist._

"Have weird things ever happened to you when you get really upset or scared?"

_Hair growing back too quickly, Uncle Vernon being blown back without being touched, class shattering,_ _My mental list growing in my head, it was all magic? But if he had magic then I did too._

"So our parents had magic too? They went to this school?" a pause "Then why didn't they stop the car from crashing with magic?"

"Car crash? Harry, your parents were killed by You-Know-Who. The same person who gave you that scar" Lupin said sounding slightly confused

_The Dursleys lied? Our parents didn't die in a car crash? They were murdered. And he gave Harry a scar._I held back a gasp. This conversation was getting crazier by the minute.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Your parents were killed by a Dark Wizard named Voldemort. He then tried to kill you but the curse rebounded off of you giving you your scar and destroying Voldemort in the process." Another pause "You are famous amongst the Wizarding world as "The Boy Who Lived."

So this man walks into our house, tells Harry he is a wizard, magic is real, our parents were murdered, and as a baby he destroyed a Dark Wizard. And Harry was believing every word he said? I wanted to believe it. I wanted to believe every word this man was telling us but it seemed ridiculous.

"How do I get to this school?"

"A train"

"How would I get back here every night? Is there a bus? Some kind of transportation device?"

I shifted so I could see them sitting on the couch cups of tea in their hands.

"You wouldn't come back every night. You would live at Hogwarts. You will have a dorm with your housemates. You can come home during holidays and are welcome to write to your family as much as you want. But for all purposes you will be living at Hogwarts."

_That would mean I would be here alone. With just the Dursleys. It was like a nightmare come true. _I could feel my heart speed up at the thought. _That would be really bad._

Harry's face fell his eyes now suddenly finding the carpet extremely interesting. "I don't know if I can go right now." Harry quickly added on "I-I just think I'm needed here."

_He couldn't give this up for me. No that was wrong. He couldn't do this. This is what he wants. He can't just not go. _I felt guilty for even thinking he shouldn't go for me.

Remus smile drooped a little. "I'm sure Hayley can handle whatever you usually do and your cousin can help as well. From what I've seen Hayley at least seems like a very capable young lady. You belong at Hogwarts Harry. These people are like you. You don't need to be nervous. And if it helps I'll stop by every once and awhile and watch out for her."

_Oh no. He was getting suspicious. Shut up Harry if he says anything to the Dursleys we are both as good as dead._ I resisted the urge to run out and cover Harry's mouth. _Shut up shut up shut up._

"Hayley just isn't the most comfortable around them. And I just think it would be best if I was here with her so nothing would happen." Harry's eyes were back at the carpet again his hands fiddling with his tea spoon twirling the small piece of metal in between his thumb and his index finger. He wasn't making eye contact with Lupin at all.

If he wasn't suspicious earlier he certainly was now. "Harry what could happen?" He tried to keep his tone light. But when Harry answered his question with silence Lupin dropped his light tone and leaned forward towards the boy. "Harry what would happen?"

"Hayley has nightmares a lot and Aunt Petunia is really bad at calming her down." Harry said a little too quickly. But maybe he would believe it.

Lupin sighed. Obviously Harry wasn't going to talk. But he knew something was up. "How about this Harry. We will go and get your supplies while we still can. We will have to be up early tomorrow so tonight you can spend the night at my house. Hayley can come too if she would like. Then if you decide that Hogwarts isn't right for you then we will return what we can and give any leftover supplies to Dumbledore to use as spares in the classes. How does that sound?"

Harry nodded "Sounds great."

Lupin smiled "Perfect. I'll double check with your Aunt and Uncle and then we'll be off!"

I stood up and walked into the room. "Excuse me. But Harry and I really need to finish our chores. So if you wouldn't mind." I tugged Harry's arm.

"Oh there's no need for that." Lupin followed us into the kitchen, he pulled out a long stick of sorts and waved it. The mop started mopping the towels started drying and the dishes started to put themselves into their proper places and no one was touching them.

"So what is this about us having magic?" I squeaked out while watching the dishes and the mop did our work for us.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or added this story to your alerts. It means a lot and this is the biggest reaction I've gotten on a story yet. A million times thank you! Please keep the feedback coming in you can!

We had been sitting and talking to Lupin about the great wide wizarding world. With every explanation I had more and more questions and as the new batch of tea started growing cold in our hands. I was rapidly warming up to Lupin. Time flew by quickly and before we knew it an hour had past and the Dursleys were opening the door.

At the sound of Uncle Vernon's voice I immediately straightened up. Harry and I quickly stood and started towards the door where they were coming in.

"Animals are so boring. Why did we have to go to the zoo for my birthday. I want to do something fun!" Dudley whined and with every word Aunt Petunia said reassurances that everything was going to get better from here and that he could do anything he wanted.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, someone came by while you were out. His name is-" Harry started only to get interrupted.

"Don't worry Harry, I can introduce myself." Lupin said as he moved around Harry and I to stand in front of Vernon and Petunia. "I am Remus Lupin, I came to inform Harry about his acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which I am surprised to find out that he knew very little of. I assumed you Petunia would of known at least the basics. But its no matter. I've explained everything and invited both Harry, and Hayley if she would care to join, to come with me to spend the night at my place and then get Harry's supplies in the morning."

Aunt Petunia's face was rapidly losing color while Uncle Vernon's seemed to be gaining too much and turning an nasty shade of purple. I knew all too well what this meant and I didn't want to say on this conversation. "The kitchen is clean?" I all but whispered. Aunt Petunia glanced at me as if acknowledging I had said words but then her eyes were back on Lupin.

In a split second something happened that I didn't see and suddenly Uncle Vernon was completely compliant and Aunt Petunia was offering biscuits the same lack of color in both of their faces. Lupin slipped something back into his sleeve and followed everyone else into the side room while Harry and I quickly packed.

We took a cab to an apartment complex around 40 minutes away, Lupin paid and waited until after the cab driver had driven away to take out his wand and wave it through the air. The building seemed to shift and change so now there was not a misnumbered going from 11 straight to 13.

"I should tell you that I say 'my place' loosely. This is actually the Black House. My friend Sirius owns it and grew up in it. Don't mind Kreacher. He's all talk." Lupin talked as he walked up to the door and held it open. "Come on in."

"Who's Kreacher?" Harry asked

"The house elf. You'll know who I'm talking about when you see him." Lupin said "You can set your stuff in any room feel free to explore the place. Make yourself at home."

In the matter of moments a man with dark hair and a beard came to the door. "Lupin I thought I heard the door open. And this must be Harry. You look like your father, except with Lily's eyes." Harry shook his hand and his eyes seemed to skim over me and then dart back "Hayley? I wasn't expecting you as well. Don't you look like Lily. Except I see you've gotten your father's hair I see. Its so good to see both of you it really is. But I have to get going. I have an interview to attend."

"Good luck." Harry said and then the man disappeared with a loud crack.

I must have looked shocked because with a smile Lupin explained "That was Sirius. And that was disapparating. Its a way many over-aged wizards get around. I would show you around the house but that would beat all the fun wouldn't it?"

Harry and I found rooms on the second floor and placed our stuff in them and then separated to explore this rather large house filled with magic.

******

I was reading happily in the library. The books were different. Pictures moved. Magic was real and with every page I read I was discovering a different part of this world I didn't know existed. It was so new.

"I see you've made yourself at home here." Lupin laughed at me cuddled up in a large cushy chair with an extremely large book on my lap.

"Nothing is this great at The Dursleys! Its so magical here!" I laughed at myself

"Don't you like it at the Dursleys?" He questioned

I wanted to kick myself. "Well I don't get along with them that great. I mean its fine and all. It could be so much worse. I mean I can always hide in our cupboard and Dudley isn't that bad you just give him what he wants and Aunt Petunia has her moments where I think she actually listens and Uncle Vernon is scary but sometimes he doesn't pay attention to me and everything works out. I mean we have a lot of chores to do and we get punished if we don't do them but all gets get in trouble and their parents have to punish them. And don't think I answered your question. I'm sorry."

Lupin looked at me for a second as if he was deciding something. "One second. I'll be right back."

I waited in the chair fidgeting slightly at what he was going to do or get. Thoughts raced through my head of all the things I could have done wrong. Maybe I wasn't suppose to touch those books. I was sitting with my legs crossed in the chair, were feet not allowed to touch the chairs? I quickly uncrossed my legs and sat in the chair like a normal person. I probably said something wrong. I always said something wrong. Sometimes I wished I didn't have a voice.

Harry and Lupin walked in laughing about something. There were two chairs I scooted over on mine and Harry shared a chair easily with me. Lupin pulled over the other chair so it was in front of us. His laughing attitude seemed to evaporate as he studied us slightly. "I want to ask you something, both of you. And I want you to know that no matter what you say I won't be upset with you. I just need both of you to be honest. Can you do that?"

I nodded automatically. I noticed how Harry stiffened slightly beside me but didn't nod. I gave him a curious glance. Was I missing something?

Obviously my nod was enough for Lupin because he continued on "What's it like at the Dursley's."

There was an awkward silence as I waited for Harry to respond. He was the one who was good at making up stories. He was the one that could twist the truth to sound right. But he was quiet. "They don't like us it has its good moments." That was truthful right? I felt guilty already my stomach doing little flips and knots.

Lupin didn't look convinced. "Hayley," he looked directly at me into my eyes. I quickly looked down "You mentioned your cupboard. What's this cupboard?"

I wasn't sure what quite to say. My words were stuck in my throat. I looked to Harry slightly panicked but he looked clueless as well finding his lap extremely interesting.

"Hayley I don't want your brother's answer. I want yours. Its okay."

"Its our room." I squeaked out at first. But after those words were out the other words just seemed to spill out faster. "We sleep there. Its under the stairs. Its not that bad. It can be a little small but its cozy and the spiders aren't that bad once you just learn to let them be. Its a nice place." I was almost defending it. Harry squeezing my hand slightly shut me up.

"I know this is scary but I'm really proud of you for telling me these things. I don't want to ask this but I need to know so I can help you if what I'm thinking is right." He took a breath as if stablizing himself for what he was about to ask. "Did they ever hurt-"

"Yes." Harry blurted out suddenly. "Yes. They did. Quite frequently. Which is why I can't go to Hogwarts. I can't let Hayley be there all alone. I won't let that happen to her."

"No we can't let Hayley be there all alone can we? But you can still go to Hogwarts. There is no way I can ask either of you to go back there. I'll send an owl to Dumbledore but I think he will agree that no matter the protections that you may have at the Dursley's its not worth it."

"You have to let other people know?" I questioned a little nervous at what other people might think.

"Just to make sure you never get hurt again. I know this is a lot to absorb. But you have to trust me when I say this is going to help." He smiled at both of us "We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow early in the morning so you two should go get your rest."

Harry and I headed off to bed. I spoke quietly "Do you really think this is going to be good?"

Harry seemed to pause before answering. "I think that things are going to change and I think they will be for the better."


End file.
